I Never Knew
by Tissue34
Summary: Dark and Daisuke were separated after the Black wings. So now Dark wants to travel the world, leaving To-To by herself...DarkToto oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DNAngel or the characters. Then this wouldn't really be a fanfic.**

**A/N: okay so, SatoRisa, DaiRiku, where does that leave toto...?**

**

* * *

**

I Never Knew

You were happy. That's all that really mattered. You were the happiest person on earth, now that you had you own body. Thats all you ever wanted. It made me smile when I saw you this happy. It made me happy just to be around you. Ever since the first time I saw you ...Of course you were attractive to the eye, anybody could see that...but I felt different around you. So you can steal anything huh? You certainly stole my heart, without even trying. You are special to me. I never told you because I knew I would get hurt. Like I did when you kissed me and acted like it was nothing. It was something for me. Then I realized: why would the Great Phantom Thief Dark ever love me? He won't. Why did my stupid heart call out for you knowing your heart would never call back in return? I knew you would answer with a no. So, I just admired from far away. Silently hoping that maybe you'll realize these feelings I have for you.

Then there was...Risa. How I loathed her. She apparently "loved" you. She doesn't even really know you like I do. I love how you're daring and playful. How you're carefree and relaxed, but always protecting your pride. How you like adventure and taking risks. Does Risa know that about you? I didn't think so. I know you despise boredom, you're the kind of person who needs a bit of excitement in their lives. Maybe thats why you took that decision.

You were planning to travel the world. To see all that you could never see, to be in all the places you never got to be. You looked so excited when you told me. So I put on a happy face for you, as I was crying in the inside. You were leaving. You might find another part of the world more suitable for you, you might meet someone else...and I'll just stay here...my feelings never spoken.

I didn't want to live with that. I didn't want to never see you again, with you not even having the slightest idea about how I feel. No. I wouldn't let that happens. But what could I say? _I love you, please don't go_, thats what I wanted to say, but couldn't. All that would happen would be me getting hurt and you still going. How could I stop you? Yet, I didn't want to. I mean you looked so happy and excited about it. It was something you wanted to do. I...I...couldn't stop you for my selfish needs. The need to just have you around me, to just see you smiling and be happy.

So I forced a smile when you talked about your plans. Then went somewhere else and cry silently. I guess it became pretty obvious I was hiding my feelings when you asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," my eyes were puffy and my nose was a bit runny. I had just had another round at my crying of your soon departure. I was standing by a tree in the park, the last place I thought you would look for me.

"That nothing sounds like something," you said matter-of-factly.

"Well, check your ears 'cause its nothing," I replied.

You just looked at me and with your index finger wiped a tear off my cheek. I almost melted at your touch.

"You were crying," you said.

"N-No! I wasn't!" I said stubbornly and wiped my eyes roughly with my sleeves.

"Yeah you were," you answered.

"No! I wasn't!" I said, for some reason I was starting to get mad.

"Don't lie, you were crying," you replied. You were just interrogating me having no care in the world while I was to be stuck here alone... without you...

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?! YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ANYWAYS!" all my sadness just came out at once. I put my head down as tears were flowing out of my eyes faster than a water fall.

"What do you mean?" you sounded surprised.

"I...I..." I looked up to face you, "I love you. I've loved you for the longest time. But now you're leaving," I looked down my eyes closed shut tightly, not believing what I just told you. I just told you what had been in my heart forever. I just told you my true feelings. I told you why I smiled when I was around you. I had just told you why I always worried every time you had gone to steal something. I had just told you that I love you.

Surprisingly you wrapped you arms around me.

"Sorry that I never realized," you said holding me ," I guess I was to busy falling in love with you."

My eyes widen and I looked up. Hoping that I hadn't just dreamed what I just heard.

"I love you too," you said and kissed me passionately. I never knew that you loved me too. I never knew, but I'm happy I found out.

After a few days we embarked in one of the biggest adventure in our lives. We left Japan to go explore the rest of the world...together and that was all that really mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, I can just really see these two together. So pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review! thanks for reading :D **


End file.
